1796 in poetry
— Closing lines of "The Battle of Blenheim" by Robert Southey Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom * Mary Matilda Betham, Elegies, and Other Small Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Lisle Bowles, Hope * Sir James Burges, The Birth and Triumph of Love * Samuel Taylor Coleridge: ** Ode on the Departing Year ** Poems on Various Subjects including "Lines Written at Shurton Bars" * M. G. Lewis, published anonymously, Village Virtues * Sir Walter Scott, The Chase, and William and Helen, translation (published anonymously) from the German of Gottfried August Burger's Der Wilde Jager and Lenora (See William Taylor, below) * Robert Southey: ** Joan of Arc ** Poems, partly a reprint of poems originally published in 1795 and partly new works, including "After Blenheim" (see also Poems 1799 and Minor Poems 1813) * William Taylor, Ellemore, translation (published abnonymously) from the German of Gottfried August Burger's Lenora) (see Sir Walter Scott, above) * Ann Yearsley, The Rural Lyre United States * Joel Barlow. The Hasty Pudding, a mock epic on the virtues of cornmeal mush, written in France; it became Barlow's most popular workCarruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 * William Cliffton, The Group; or, An Elegant Representation, political verses defending Jay's Treaty and a satire on common people ignorantly discussing politicsBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Lemuel Hopkins, "The Guillotina; or, A Democratic Dirge", a New Year's poem praising George Washington and Alexander Hamilton while attacking Thomas Jefferson and his party * John Blair Linn, The Poetical Wanderer''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Thomas Morris, Quashy; or, The Coal-Black Maid, the author's most notable poem, describing the life of a black slave in Martinique and criticizing the British and French systems of slavery * Robert Treat Paine, Jr., The Ruling Passion * Isaac Story, "All the World's a Stage", published under the pen name "The Stranger", blank verse; includes popular satirical sketches * St. George Tucker, The Probationary Odes of Jonathan Pindar, popular book of anti-Federalist satires on Alexander Hamilton, John Adams and others; written in the style of John Wolcot, who wrote under the pen name "Peter Pindar"; first published in 1793 in The National Gazette, which was edited by Philip Freneau, so the poems have been wrongly attributed to Freneau. Works published in other languages Germany * Johann von Goethe and Friedrich Schiller, Musenalmanach für das Jahr 1797, published in October, including hundreds of epigrams, both cuttingly satirical (Xenien) and "tame" (zahm), constructive general comments on literature and art: ** Xenien, 414 satirical epigrams targeting critics but with a broader aim of denouncing narrow-mindedness and poor-thinking among intellectuals, with each epigram a classical distich composed of a hexameter and pentameter; published in October in Musenalmanach für das Jahr 1797; principal critics targeted were L.H. Jakob, J.K.F. Manso, and F. Nicolai; deep offense and bitter reaction resultedGarland, Henry and Mary, "Xenien" article, p 963, The Oxford Companion to German Literature, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1976 ** Tabulae votivae, 124 "tame" distichs organized into 103 tabulae ** Vielen, 18 "tame" distichs ** Einer, 19 "tame" distichs presented as a single, continuous poem * J.H. Voss, Homers Werke, one of the most widely read German translations of Homer Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * June 14 – Mathilda d'Orozco (died 1863), * July 26 – Christian Winther (died 1876), Danish poet and tutorPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * September 19, – Hartley Coleridge (died 1849), English writer and poet, eldest son of Samuel Taylor Coleridge * October 24 – August Graf von Platen (died 1835), German ;Also : ** John Gardiner Calkins Brainard, (died 1828), American lawyer, editor and poet ** Eliza Dunlop (died 1880), Irish-born Australian poet, translator and ethnographer ** John Hamilton Reynolds (died 1852), English poet, satirist, critic, and playwright Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * John Codrington Bampfylde (born 1754), English * January 25 – Robert Burns, also known as "Rabbie Burns", "Scotland's favourite son", "the Ploughman Poet", "the Bard of Ayrshire" and, in Scotland, simply "The Bard" (born 1759), Scottish poet and a lyricist, called the national poet of Scotland * Thomas Cole (poet) * John Maclaurin * Lord Dreghorn * James Macpherson (born 1736), Scottish poet * Samuel Seabury (born 1729), American clergyman and poet * Johann Peter Uz (born 1720), German poet See also *Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry